


Feeding Difficulties (Diapercember Day 11)

by Acemindbreaker



Series: Nick & Zoldrak [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood Drinking, Canon Disabled Character, Choking, Cutting, Diapercember, Diapers, Gen, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Paralysis, Swallowing Difficulties, Vampires, Wetting, sort of - vampires don't need to breathe so it's not as serious as human choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acemindbreaker/pseuds/Acemindbreaker
Summary: Shortly after rescuing Nick, Zoldrak runs into trouble trying to feed him.





	Feeding Difficulties (Diapercember Day 11)

Night 1-2:

Zoldrak stopped at the next town and used the bathroom at the gas station, then checked Nick's diaper and found it wet. “You had to go, too, buddy?” Zoldrak asked. “Let's get you cleaned up.” He wiped Nick down with the wet wipes and changed his diaper, all the while Nick seemed completely uninterested in the whole situation. The only time he reacted was when Zoldrak wiped part of his right thigh by accident—Nick really didn't like that.

Just as he finished, Nick moaned again. Zoldrak thought he might've touched somewhere Nick didn't like, but when he glanced at Nick, he saw the vampire's fangs were out, and realized it was something else that Nick was bothered by.

Zoldrak took out his pocket knife and cut across his wrist, then held the wound over Nick's mouth. It dripped in and Nick's eyes flickered as he moaned.

“You like that?” Zoldrak glanced around nervously, making sure no one saw, and then looked back as Nick choked. “Oh, no, Nick, are you OK?” He asked. Nick let out a gurgling moan as a mix of blood and drool fell from his lips.

Zoldrak bandaged his wound hastily, then held Nick's mouth closed and rubbed his throat, hoping the trick that worked for pilling a cat would work here. If Nick couldn't swallow blood, he'd starve.

Nick finally swallowed, and Zoldrak let out a sigh of relief. “Good. That's good, Nick.” He wiped Nick's face, and Nick let out a gurgling moan. He complained even more when Zoldrak removed his bloody shirt. “Just be glad you don't need to breathe, or you'd probably be suffocating.” Zoldrak commented as Nick gurgled.

They drove through the night, and got a motel shortly before dawn. Zoldrak snuck Nick in and got him settled in underneath the bed, wrapping him thoroughly in a blanket. He put out a note telling the hotel staff not to clean, and then lay on top of the bed and fell asleep.

  


The next morning, Zoldrak awoke to the sound of Nick coughing.

He pulled Nick out and held him, patting on his back as Nick spat blood on Zoldrak's shoulder. When he was done, Zoldrak lay Nick back down and headed to the bathroom to change and wash up.

When he got back, he noticed that Nick was moaning and licking his lips, his fangs out. Zoldrak cut himself again, on the other wrist this time, and put his wound to Nick's mouth. Immediately, the vampire started eagerly licking at it, gulping it down. “Wow, you're feeding a lot better now.” Zoldrak commented. Nick didn't seem to hear him.

When he pulled away, Nick whined. “Sorry, buddy, I know you're still thirsty.” Zoldrak said as he bandaged his arm. “But if I lose any more blood,” Nick whined more, “I'm gonna start feeling dizzy. I'll buy—” another whine, “you some blood in the next town.”

Nick kept whining as Zoldrak picked him up and carried him back out to the car. He left Nick there, signed himself out, and started up the car.


End file.
